1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box structure which is incorporated in an instrument panel of an automobile and which allows step-wise opening of a glove box in two stages.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional glove box 51. The glove box 51 is incorporated in an instrument panel which is not shown. The whole glove box 51 can be rotated in a vertical direction for opening and closing around a hinge 52 which is a rotary shaft provided at a lower end of the glove box 51.
When the glove box 51 is opened to its full extent, an axial projection 54 provided on a side face 53 of the glove box 51 comes in contact with an opening edge portion of the instrument panel so that further rotation is controlled.